In recent years, more and more ticket printing applications arose, such as lottery ticket printing, which generally requires a complete ticket content to meet the need for using the ticket.
In the prior art, upper machine control software for controlling the printer is unable to know whether the printing of the ticket data is complete, and it considers the printing of the ticket to be successful upon distributing ticket data to be printed to the printer. Therefore, even if in the case that the ticket is invalid due to the incomplete printing of the ticket, the upper machine control software still considers that a valid ticket is printed and the ticket number is registered in the software system of the upper machine. For example, in the process of printing the ticket, if the data of the present ticket is lost and the printing of the ticket content is incomplete due to uplifting of the upper lid of the printer, disturbance to the data communication, use out of the printing ticket paper which requires an exchange of the paper reel, etc., the upper machine control software still considers that a complete and valid ticket is printed.
However, there is no printing control method which can judge the completeness (the validity) of the ticket printing, therefore if there is an error in the printer, which leads to that the ticket data to be printed is not completely and precisely printed on the par. The ticket purchased by the user might not meet the use criteria of the ticket due to the incompleteness of the bar code, key code and the amount, causing the ticket to be unusable, which seriously endangers the property benefit of the ticket user, and causes the unnecessary dispute between the ticket user and the ticket distributor.